No Where
by CuriouslyDangerous
Summary: When Jughead accepted that Jacket Betty thought that was were he was ending theur relationship,but she was not letting go. Lemon/Fluff.


Betty watched in fear as Jughead without blinking one of his dull brown eyes-With

no regrets or negative thoughts of what it meant-slipped the Serpant represented jacket over his shoulders with a gracefullness that could rival Archie Andrews.

Her breathing had become non-existant in that exact moment. The moment he seemed to actually belong in something. Betty was suposed to be worried that her earlier assumtion would come true. Would living on diffrent sides of the track destroy everything they had made for themselves?

It all flew from her brain when their eyes met again. Her lips were still tingly from the moment of passion "Juggy" had seared inti her lips. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights for a second. Had he forgotten her?

Betty knew her mother would not approve of this. No one would accept Jughead now that those snakes rest on his back. A desire Betty had always felt rushed through her like adrenaline. In her confusion she calmly walked towards the sofa and sat. She opend the palms of her hands to see blood had leaked from the crecent moon lesions on her soft skin.

"Betty." Her head shot up instantly at the sound of his voice. His eyes twinckled with excitement. Excitement Betty had not seen on his face since his father got clean.

"This is suposed to be were we cut ties," Betty whisperd crossing her bare legs. The feeling between her legs had been there all night. It started wheb he supported her speech on the false security every person in Riverdale was under. She uncrossed her legs to sit up straight with red rimmed eyes.

"It is Betts. Your the perfect girl next door,"Jughead saw her fingers dig into the palms of her hand. She despised the five words everyone spewed at her every chance they got.

"I'm just to broken and damaged. A Nobody that lives southside," He tells her moving to squat down infront of her.

Betty liked how the leather jacket fit him perfectly. His black hair assenuated the outfit. He looked sexy, more so than when he was telling his memorized movie quotes and the never ending knowlage beneath his beanie.

"Juggy! You just confessed you love me because I have yet to give up on the things that mean more to me than anything else,"Betty was frustrated with herself for always caring about everyone. She placed her shaky hands on his cheeks as the tears left her eyes. Jughead made her body light on fire. He was her safe place,the person she could go to now more than she had ever with Archie, who would only always be her bestfriend.

"I do not care that everyone thinks that we can not be together. Juggy why do you do this to me? Make me want you even when you say shit like this," She wanted to make him feel bad. To remember that everyone cares about him wheather he belived he was worth it or not.

She gave him no time to speak as she took anitiative for once in her life and crashed her lips upon his. Juggy would have to learn Betty was going no where.

Their lips moved in sync together. The fire was igniting and the fireworks were exploding in Bettys mind and senses. All she could feel is Jughead Jones as he gripped her waist and forced her legs around him.

Jughead was trying to prevent this. Betty was always taking his mind. Everthing she had to say pained him because he was everything, but what she saw in him.

The couples tongues danced as Jughead forced Betty against the counter top with her back against the cabinents as he had her earlier. His Hand gripped her throat as he kissed down her long soft neck. A moan left the beautiful innocent girl when his lips attached to a specific spot on her neck and he sucked till the skin was bruised.

Her mother would surly hate it and as her legs pulled him closer between her parted thighs he made another hickey out of spite.

"Juggy" She whimperd pulling at his black locks. Whatever he was doing to her neck made her skin burn and she wanted to rip her shirt off.

She did not have to say anything. Jugheads calllloused hands were at the hem pulling it up and over slim waist.

Jughead licked his lips as his hands ran over her creamy skin from her waist to the crevice of her breast.

"You are so beautiful Betty. I have been waiting so long to get this view of you," Jughead was not lieing. Betty Cooper had that innocent aura around her and He had slipped his hand between her jean clad thighs on several occasions so close to what he wanted to feel, but his need was not needed. He wanted Betty yearning for his touch.

With flushed cheeks Betty urged him fto remove her bra. She rememberd looking sexy the night she made Chuck know what he had done was wrong. Without the attire just Jugheads gaze had her feeling like the only girl in the world.

Jughead was over the moon when the revolting pink bra was removed revealing Bettys medium sized mounds. He jumped back in gear as she began shoving off his jacket. One of his hands fondling her breast as the other skimmed her-damp- panties. She had froze at the contact but Jughead was not stopping. He pulled her against the buldge of his jeans.

Betty liked the feeling and moaned as she pressed herself closer forcing a grunt from jughead as their breathes filled the air,mixing inti one. She attached her lips to his neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Can I touch you Betty? I need to touch you?," He grunted as she rubbed herself against his buldge fisting the hair at thr name of his neck. Jughead was desperate as he carried her to the couch were he sat with her sitting right on his erection. The sounds from her mouth had his heart swelling.

"Juggy is that?," Jughead knew his girl had no experience with the male species and he liked that as he ran his hands down her back. An actiomn that had her arching her bare skin against his.

"I guess haveing a serpent father has its perks," He joked and Betty giggled in his ear. Betty rocked her hips again and her breast rubbed against her man with wanted friction.

"It feels good," She whispers breathless in his ear. Betty had never done anything sexual in her life. She did not know this feeling inside of her was, but she knew something had to be done about it.

Jugheads hands gripped her ass with forcefull rubs sending tingles right between her thighs. Her white panties were wet and she pulled back to watch her Juggys hands run down her stomach. His fingers slipped beneath her skirt and she gripped his shoulders with glazed over eyes.

"You okay with this?,"Jughead knew her brain was mush and he chuckled as she nodded.

"You'er so wet Bett.," Jughead did not think he would find as much juice between her folds as he did. He rubbed the length of her most intimate area with gentleness. She was hot against his fingers.

He watched her brown eyes close and cheeks flush an alluring pink.

"Just for you Juggy," Her eyes were red rimmed when she opend them and Jughead immedatley stopped the stimulation he was doing to her soft skin.

"You okay.I can stop this right now," He did not want to see tears in her eyes ever. Betty grasped his arm to stop his retreat from benathe her skirt.

"Don't stop. It just feels so good," She pushes closer to Jughead and his fingers.

She was emotional like that.

"I won't. You can have whatever you want Baby," Betty gasped as she lay her head agaimst his neck kissing as he touched her.

"Move your hips Betty. It will feel better," Jughead wanted her to cum at his fingers so he told her what do. He wanted to see her sweet face as he pleasured her.

"Okay."Betty moaned as she did what he said and she found herself feeling bliss. Jughead knew what he was doing and she blew her sweet breathe inti his ear and allower him to hear her as he touched her so good.

Betty could feel it. Whatever the feeling was she knew it needed to be sated.

"Look at me Betty," He forced her to look at him as he applied quick pressure to her swollen nub. His hand was coated in her jucies and leaking onto his jeans.

She looked into his eyes and she came undone, her stomach convusling as heat soared through her entire body. His name leaving her mouth in a high pitched squeal.


End file.
